This invention relates in general to a shuttleless loom of fluid jet type and more particularly to a device for treating the end portions of weft yarns picked into the shed of warp yarns.
A shuttleless loom of fluid jet type is usually equipped with a weft yarn end treating device which has been disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,057 to Yukio Mizuno et al, entitled "Device for Grasping and Guiding Travelling End of Wefts", in which a plurality of binding yarns are stretched adjacent and parallelly with the arrays of warp yarns. These binding yarns are arranged to separate or close to each other with the opening (shedding) operation or the closing operation of the array of warp yarns. The binding yarns securely catches the end portion of weft yarn which has been picked into the shed of the wrap yarns. The binding yarns which have caught the weft yarn end portion then passes through a guide member which is disposed adjacent the weave front of a woven fabric. Thereafter, the binding yarns are rotated to be twisted by a twisting device and consequently the caught end portion is pulled in tension.
In this weft yarn end treating device, the tensioned end portion of the picked weft yarn is in generally cut by a cutter after several picks of the weft yarns have been completed. The thus cut end portion is thereafter conveyed out of the shuttleless loom being involved in the twisted binding yarns.
However, such the weft yarn end treating device of the shuttleless loom has encountered the following problems. The cut end portions caught by the binding yarns are flourished by the twisting action of the binding yarns. The flourished cut end portions are liable to twine around the other portions of the binding yarns. Accordingly, if the cut end portions of the weft yarns twine around the other portion of the binding yarns bridging a projecting member of the shuttleless loom, such as the above-mentioned guide member, the binding yarns cannot run or move though being continued to be pulled at a certain speed, and accordingly the binding yarns are cut in case that the weft yarn is considerably strong as compared with the binding yarns.
Furthermore, whenever the binding yarns have been cut, the shuttleless loom is required to stop to connect the cut binding yarns. This stop of the stuttleless loom causes undesirable markings on the surface of the woven fabric (product). Moreover, in such a weft yarn end treating device, at least three binding yarns are necessary to securely binding the weft yarn ends and additionally the binding yarns are being pulled to move at a speed of about several times the moving speed of the warp yarns. Therefore, considerably large amounts of the binding yarns are unavoidably consumed, accompanying poor economy.